Teacher's desires
by Rarity Belle
Summary: After the dropping of erotic pictures at school, Lunar Aurora is directed to the office of Rarity to hear his punishment for the deed. Once there however, things take a bit of a different and unexpected turn for him.


Lunar Aurora was a young, earth pony stallion with a white grayish coat and blue mane. He sat on one of the two couches that stood in the office of the math teacher: miss Rarity herself. The stallion looked around the room a bit and he caught the desk she worked on for most of the time on his right side. _Nothing unusual_, he thought in his mind. To his left was the door which led to her classroom. A room that was emptied because the lessons had been over and school being out.

Behind him hung that constantly ticking clock, whose sounds appeared like drums in his ears. He held his brown trousers with firm fingers by their legs with straight arms. His head hung itself low once more, right against his aqua blue shirt. He wasn't there for pleasure, but for detention. Right before him, on the table, there laid a set of three pictures. And all three of them contained images of nude mares with the head of Rarity taped over the original heads for some strange reason.

Speaking of the unicorn herself, she just sat on the opposing side, with her legs crossed over each other. All while her head rested against six of her ten fingers. Her little pinky's tabbed one another in the same manner as the clock. Yet her thumbs took refuge in a hanging manner before her neck. Behind the red framed glasses that she always wore, could her closed eyes be found. Her mane always sat in its signature curl and out of her face. A true beauty to glance at.

The stallion dared to lay his eyes over her once more. Rarity's attire was something most teachers wouldn't even dare to wear on their job. The mare wore a tight, black pantyhose that ended halfway of her hips. There they exposed a bit of her perfectly white coat before it got traded in for a black skirt. A skirt that wasn't long at all. Though long enough to shield her panty off from the world. The lower half of the third gem of her cutie mark was clearly visible from below the skirt before it got traded in for a white, buttoned blouse. All of the buttons were closed with the exception of the one the closest to her neck. She did that to actually breath through the piece of clothing.

Lunar stared for a little while at the sexy teacher. Then he suddenly gulped for a bit. He had been sitting in the room for a couple minutes by then, but he never dared to speak up against her. His green eyes managed to take themselves off of her and they looked out of the windows. The schoolyard could be seen in its full glory as the sun shone its beautiful rays over it.

Without a warning was it Rarity who released a deep sigh through her nostrils Her eyes finally opened themselves. The warm, sapphire blue rims stared through the glasses, over to his rims and Lunar became more uncomfortable. He had no idea just what his punishment for the pictures would be. He hoped for the best, yet prepared for the worst.

Rarity uncrossed her legs and gently leaned forward out of the couch. In her grasp she took one of the pictures and rose it up, aiming it towards him. Lunar's eyes turned themselves over to the picture and gulped again before he looked back to his math teacher. "I want to know exactly why you are carrying nude pictures with _my_ face on it!" she said in a raised voice.

Scared by the sudden outburst of the mare, Lunar tightened the grip on his legs and he mumbled some inaudible words to her. Rarity turned her ears from side to side in the attempts to catch the words he spoke to her but they both failed her on it. The mare laid the picture back on the table and looked into his eyes over her glasses. The looks she gave him was one of a pure intimidation as she continued to speak words, words spoken in a bit softer of a tone but still demanding enough. "I can't understand what you're saying, don't just mumble your answer! I told you before you took a seat, to explain everything clearly!" she demanded of him.

_Lunar stood in one of the school's hallways after the final bell had rung. Almost everypony that was present in the building had picked up their gear and gone home. But the stallion and the others that were with him had decided to stay a little bit longer. The tone of the words was friendly and casual about different subjects they had that day. But being young stallions, the conversation could only end in one manner. And that was the subject they loved to talk about, which being sexual intercourse with mares. Until one of the two others started about their math teacher._

"_Hey Lunar, we have always wanted to see the math teacher's face on an erotic picture. You know, like these," one of them said before showed the pictures to Lunar. The stallion on his turn took the time to look over them with a keen eye._

_Lunar then shook his head towards the both of them. "But, but I don't have a photo that matches her slender body," he replied to them with a careful tone._

"_Oh man, if she finds out, you'll surely get killed by her," the other stallion added. He would have leaned against the lockers as insecure as he was about the whole thing._

"_Lunar, you do it, you chicken!" the first stallion returned to him. He would have pushed the pictures against Lunar's chest. "She often scolds you during math right?" A grin formed on his face as Lunar wrapped his arms around the pictures in order not to drop them. "Hehe, with this, you can cum all over her face, just to get back to her. To make her regret those times."_

_But Lunar really didn't liked where the things went with the other stallion. He had to defend himself with something. "I, I don't mind her scolding me," he brought forth with a stutter. Though the both of them could see the big red blush he had gotten on his face and knew he was lying._

_All of the sudden, there was the stern voice of the unicorn that did its turn through the hallway. "What are you three still doing here? All classes have ended already! You should have been gone long by now," she spoke to them. All three of the stallions scared themselves to near death. _

_ "Whoa, it's her!" the third stallion said. In an instant had the two just made their exit as fast as they could have. But Lunar dropped the pictures out of fright. He lowered himself to get them with shaky hands. Little did he knew was that the clacking of the unicorn her hooves came closer and closer to him. All the way until she stood right in front of him._

_ The eyes of the stallion saw the shoes that belonged to her and slowly his eyes went up and up until they met those of her. "Ah!" was all he could say in his position. He froze on the spot._

The young stallion was brought back to the present by the voice of the unicorn that spoke once more against him. Her tone was still as stern and angry as before, but he could hear her words loud and clear. "Just what is it that you're trying to do? Tell me!" she said to him, still demanding as ever. The eyes of Lunar fell down to her crotch. The mare had spread her legs open a little bit to assume a more relaxed, sitting position. In his eyes he saw the very tip of the azure blue panties she wore. Which resulted in the grip against his trousers only becoming tighter.

Rarity caught the look in his eyes and she knew exactly just where he was staring at. In another small outburst of anger did it come. "Do you think you can find the answer of my questions, by looking at my crotch!?" she snarled up to him.

Those very words shocked Lunar out of his dreams and he looked her back in those demanding eyes. But Rarity had more than enough of the games he was playing with her. She stood up from the couch. He had expected her to leave the room, that he wasn't worth it to being talked to. Instead she simply rose from her couch and jammed a hoof from her leg right on the tabletop. Her eyes looked down to him through her glasses with a cutting glare as she was everything but pleased at the moment. "Are you making fun of me?" she spoke in a growling tone toward him.

Even more surprised to the words then he originally was, Lunar felt the fear that crawled up in him. "N-No, I'm not... I was just think of how to answer," he stuttered out to her. Lunar didn't say the words directly to her though. His head was being lowered once more against his chest. Something that the unicorn never appreciated in any student.

Rarity removed her hoof from the table without a world. The mare walked to him while she swayed her hips gently. With her hand she stroked his face at first before the fingers got a hold of his cheeks and forced him to look her in the eyes. "When you speak to me, have the guts to look me in the eyes," she said against him with that stern tone.

_How can I do that, when you scare the shit out of me?_ Lunar thought to himself. He was forced to look back into the magnificent blue eyes of the teacher. Though as he looked into her eyes, her body rose itself up and her left leg set itself on the couch. It got placed almost right next to him and he caught the perfume she always wore mixed with her female scents within his nose. The stallion did a couple light sniffs in the hope she wouldn't hear them. _Wow, she smells so nice_, he thought when his mind recognized the wonderful scent that she wore.

There wasn't much went unnoticed for the teacher and she heard his sniffs loud and clearly through the ticking of the clock. "I bet you're sniffing my scent just now, isn't that right?" Rarity said in an unusual kind tone to him. Lunar tightened his hold even further. Yet the mare caught something growing in his trousers. Something had come right between his legs and she saw it. The mare dropped herself to the right side of him on the couch and her right arm made its way to the spot where she saw the growth taken place. The stallion would have finally removed his hands and arms off of his trousers. Almost as if he knew she had spotted it.

Rarity felt around a little bit, pinched it softly with her fingers. She then turned her head over to his. "How can you get a hard one at a time like this? Are you a masochist or something?" she questioned him, right in his face. Rarity wasn't done with her words though. Yet the words that would follow up, all were spoken in a changed tone. A tone of pure seduction and persuading while she continued to feel around between his legs. "You dropped those pictures on purpose, didn't you?"

Lunar closed his eyes with force the moment she grabbed his crotch. There were a whole and countless things went through his mind. All of them both perverted and erotic as Rarity added even more to her words and seducing tone. "That's because, you're doing it like that." She finally let go of his crotch. The mare stood back from the couch again. The stallion thought and hoped it was going to be over by then. Yet the teacher turned herself back around and rested her left leg once more on the couch. "You must be thinking some perverted stuff right now," she said with a grin on her face.

The young stallion opened his eyes. He unintentionally stared right at the crotch of the teacher. He couldn't do much else then grabbing his own once again. He grabbed it carefully and it took him by surprise just how big the thing below had become in the meantime. The teacher could read the surprise off of his face and she shook her head a little bit. "What a hopeless colt, it's getting bigger and bigger down there," Rarity said just before she removed her leg from the couch. She turned herself around before she spoke her next set of words in the same hot tone as those before. "Forget it, I'm done talking to you."

When he heard the words, Lunar was relieved by them. "Then, I guess I'll leave now," he quickly said to her Rarity picked up the pictures while her eyes watched over them for a few seconds. She then laid them on her desk together with her glasses. The mare turned herself around in order to face him once again. She leaned against the office chair and slowly unbuttoned the blouse with her fingers.

"What are you saying? The main event starts from here," Rarity grinned. She allowed the piece of clothing fall off of her body in a graceful manner. Below the blouse did she wore an azure blue bra, which was caught in the eyes of Lunar. Who on his turn had entered in a state of shock from her spoken words.

She walked back over to the table and laid her body down on it in a revealing pose before she removed both the skirt and the pantyhose from her body, almost as if they were nothing. "Students with excessive sexual desires tend to become a criminal," the teacher said to him. Her panty lowered itself with the help of her magic. It was levitated through the air and got dropped right unto the mane of the stallion. "I can't just sit here and do nothing to prevent it from happening," Rarity then said in the hot tone. She closed her legs and swung them in the air as a tease for him. "Since I'm going to show you my body, you'll have to masturbate right here," where some of the final sets of words to be spoken by her. She removed her bra off of her body and tossed it aside. "Right, now."

Rarity just laid down on the table. She was naked while Lunar admired her beautiful and tender body. It was so much better than he could have ever thought it was when he saw it in the true flesh. However, he was still in a light shock from it all. He couldn't even move a muscle to remove the wet panty out of his mane. The unicorn set her legs again on the table. After which she spread them to reveal her feminine parts in their full glory to him. Her hands made their way downward in a stroking and massaging manner before they spread out her labia's from each other.

Lunar stared right down the vagina of his teacher. Slowly he managed to regain the control in his muscles again. But all he did was blinking as he was still hit by the greatest of surprise. Rarity's lower lips were wet from both her juices and sweat. After some strokes had she removed her hands from the lower lips again. One hand was used to support her body whereas the other brought itself over to her mouth. The mare licked the wet tips of her fingers in hidden pleasure. Her eyes continued to look over to him while her nipples erected themselves. "Use my panty to masturbate, it's soaked with all the sweat I got from moving around the whole day," she said to him in a sensual tone.

_It's filled with her scent_, Lunar thought to himself. He had regained that ability as well. Not only did he smell the perfume Rarity always wore, but also the natural scents of her. It was mouthwatering for him. But what should he have done next?

"Don't just sit there like a bag. Hurry up and stroke your penis!" Rarity spoke up to him. In that moment was Lunar brought back to the full reality of the situation. "Well? I'm waiting."

"A-Alright, I'll do it," he then said and took the panty out from his mane and stood up. Without any hesitation on his mind, he let his trousers and underwear fall to the ground and kicked them aside. Rarity was then given her first look at his penis in its full blood-pumped glory. He hadn't taken off his shirt though. Lunar dropped back on the couch. He wrapped the soaked panty around his shaft in a single and oddly swift motion. The stallion would have started to stroke his cock in a manner as if a mare was thrusting on top of it.

Rarity watched him going with a devious smug that went across her face. She could feel her lower lips getting wetter the more she watched him stroking his cock. The mare massaged her breasts a bit to increase the excitement the stallion would get. "That's it, keep going like that," she brought out to him in a sensual tone. "Don't stop, until it's done."

But while he masturbated himself before her, Lunar could feel the semen that crawled up through his cock. It had collected themselves in order to squirt out of the hole. There was also the reality of the situation that came to his mind. He closed his eyes under a deep red blush that stood on his face. _This is so embarrassing, but I can't stop doing it_, he thought to himself. He tried to keep his semen in tome but Rarity saw the struggle he went through.

"It's too soon to cum now," Rarity said to him. She had seen the difficulty on his face to hold himself together. "Here, look this way." Lunar opened his eyes again. He looked over to the mare on the table. One who just sat there in that revealing pose. She looked over him with a keen but seductive eye. He was unable to hold himself anymore. His cock started to twitch in the hold of the panty and the hand. The looks and fine lines of her body were enough to make him waste his semen in the azure panty worn by the mare. He squirted his white cum into the panty which got even more soaked. "I'm masturbating while looking at her," he whispered almost inaudibly to himself. His body shocked a couple times while he kept on squirting his semen.

But Rarity didn't want him to have all the fun alone. The day had been long and tiresome for her, she wanted something to play with and relieve some stress on. Lunar would have been the perfect toy for her. Having watched him masturbate before her had a result: her labia had gotten only wetter. "Watching you masturbate has made me horny," Rarity said as she stood up from the table. She stroked her inner thigh in a pleasing manner. "As a reward, I'll let you lick my wet pussy."

Lunar shocked once again up from the words. He looked to her and he dropped the semen-filled panty to the ground. He could have only blinked a couple of times. He was unable to speak words against it and was thus left defenseless. An opportunity of which Rarity made great usage of. She made her way closer to him, before she pushed him down into the seat of the couch.

Without any struggle did Lunar just went down. In one swift motion with her body had Rarity also came on the couch. Her butt cheeks hung only a couple inches above his mouth while some of the juices dripped down into his face. Lunar opened his mouth and the tongue left it for whatever strange reason. Almost as if he was saying that he was ready for her pussy to come down. "Please, take as much juicy liquid as you want," the teacher said before she dropped her ass into his face. It was through pure luck or precision –probably the latter– that her pussy fell right above his mouth.

The first thing the stallion noticed was something he was still able to speak his words, despite having her butt on his face. "It's sopping wet," he said. He started to lick the juices and waters.

Rarity moaned a bit to herself as she used one arm as stability and the other massaged one of her breasts. Her legs were placed in such a position that she could keep her pussy open for him yet rest comfortably on the couch. "Having your mouth and tongue filled with the flesh and taste of my pussy, it really feel like heaven, doesn't it?" Rarity managed to say in between a couple moans. She would have stopped massaging her breasts and looked over to the stallion. "That's right, don't be shy and indulge in pleasure," she added with a smirk across her lips.

"Nhaa," was just one of the sounds created by Lunar. He continued to please his teacher and gulped down some of the juices that had collected themselves in his mouth. They would have gone into his throat with a swallow. He was surprised by the actual taste of them, where he thought to get no taste at all, there was a hint of marshmallow to it. _My face is buried in her pussy_, he thought to himself while he continued to lick it all up. Or at least he tried his best to.

The tongue of Lunar went all over the labia of Rarity. Though it never actually dared to enter her vagina and please her as much as a penis would have done it. Yet he caused her to moan in pleasure and lust. Maybe they were right after all, that he dropped the pictures on purpose just to cum all over her. Even though the roles were a bit reversed from that what was said. _Her pussy is all over my face_, he spoke in his mind. The juices and liquids kept coming and he swallowed it all. Not a single moan in either discomfort or disliking left him, which pleased the mare even more.

Rarity stood up just for a few inches and then turned her body around she that she was looking him in the eyes when she looked down. "Well Lunar Aurora, do you like it?" she asked in the hot and sensual tone. Her eyes would have looked down towards him.

Lunar looked up to her and saw the stone hard nipples on her breasts as her face peeked out just a little bit. He continued to lick the juices like a good colt but managed to speak his words to her. "Miss, I've always wanted to bury my face in your pussy," he confessed without any second thought in his mind. Something that came great to the pleasure of Rarity herself.

The mare chuckled a bit down to him before she stroked her inner thighs. After the chuckle had died down it got followed up by a moan which lasted for a couple of second. "Geez, you are a real masochist," she eventually replied in a sarcastic tone to the spoken words of Lunar. Afterwards she turned her body around once again so she faced his still hard dick. "Such a hopeless foal that you are, starting from tomorrow you shall come every day to lick my pussy as punishment for those pictures. I'll give you plenty of exercise," she added under a couple other moans.

Lunar couldn't do much else than accepting the fate that was given to him and one hand of Rarity started to play around with his dick. It was being stroked in a calm manner before she released another moan from the licking in her pussy. The teacher continued to stroke the bloodfilled penis of the stallion with her hand. All while the mood became more powerful and lustful from her side. "I'll bury it deeper in your face, so that your friends will notice this bitch her scent," she spoke against him. Rarity looked over her shoulders and pressed her buttocks even further down into his face.

"Zhanks you, bery much," was all that Lunar said before her juices filled his mouth again.

"Your honest reply only makes you look more like a masochist," she replied with a wicked grin. More of her juices traveled down her vaginal tube, desiring to meet his face and tongue. Even though there was no thrusting, him licking not only her labia but also her clitoris had set her on the edge of cumming. "I'll give you a treat anytime," Rarity finally added after another moan of pleasure.

Though she never stopped the stroking of his penis. Lunar felt that he was on the brink of another shot of cum. He tried to speak as clear as possible, but it only ended in lousy words. That was until she rose up a bit from his face again. "Miss, I'm gonna cum again!" he quickly said while his hands reached for the knees of the mare to have some form of hold.

"Go ahead, shoot your stinking juice for me," replied Rarity instead. She gave another, powerful stroke around his shaft. A stroke that was more than enough to send him over the edge.

"Miss, I'm cumming!" the stallion shouted. He felt his semen crawl through the tubes in his penis again. They came squirting though the opening, right unto the body of Rarity who on her turn also came. All of the juices released themselves and raced down the tube of flesh before they met up with his face. Lunar was literally delved under her juices while he couldn't stop his own. Years of buildup excitement and looking at erotic pictures had been building up a great amount of white juice.

"It's gushing like a fountain!" Rarity exclaimed while she watched the ongoing cum that left his dick. Under the sounds of pleasurable moans she watched just where the juices landed. The couch was covered with it in the area where they laid, the same thing happened to her arm and chest. Yet she seemed to be loving it all.

"I can smell it from here," said Lunar while he also smelled his very own cum. "It feels like my nose is bent." The last part was added in a whisper before he moaned deeply once more as the last shock did its turn through his body and the fountain of cum died off. "M-Miss, Rarity."

"You just can't stop, can you? Even though you came a lot already," Rarity said. Her breasts dripped from his cum. The mare finally removed her pussy out of his face by a couple inches. There was a strand of her juices that still connected the two of them. She managed to stand on the couch with her legs still bend over and grinned towards him. "Don't think that it all ends here though. You haven't had enough, right?" Then her tone turned itself over in a teasing one after she licked her fingers clean from his sperm and swallowed that what entered her mouth. "Is there anything you want to do? Have you have licked someone's pussy?"

She removed her body off of him. In an instant had he crawled back into a sitting position. Lunar looked over his blood-filled, sperm covered cock before his eyes turned back to Rarity. His face was still dripping with her juices. "I-In that case, I want you to put on that outfit you wore the other day, you know which one I mean," he asked of her. His head turned itself over to hers.

Rarity had also assumed a sitting position on the couch and she stroked his cheek and neck a bit under a smile. "Alright, wait here," she said in the hot tone before continued to speak. "I didn't think you had that kind of fetish, especially after I got naked just for you." Lunar would have just sat there with a deep red blush on his face and a soft panting left him.

The mare stood up from the couch and walked over to the desk before she opened one of the drawers and had a good look inside of it. Rarity moaned deep as his semen and her juices still dripped off and out of her. "I was sure I put them in here somewhere." After a little search did the unicorn pull out a box which housed a full bodysuit. She placed it over her body without any panty or bra on. Her eyes eyed to the stallion while she grinned a little bit. "It's full body tights, you gotta love this," said Rarity. The suit not only showed, but also amplified, all of the natural curves of her body. She hoisted it up to her breasts before she continued to speak her words. "Aah! It's great, isn't?"

Lunar looked over to his teacher in the outfit. He was a bit shocked while the blush returned once again to his face. Every single line of her body was clearly visible, even the ones that went right in between her legs. Her glory holes were clearly visible. Then she turned herself over to him once again. The grin had turned itself in a lustful smirk. In a fraction of a second had she assumed a rather intimidating pose. Her hard nipples showed themselves clearly through the suit. "Now, open your legs. I'm going to give you a blowjob," she said to him.

"Whoa!" was all that the stallion could have said say in response to it. Lunar never would have expected her to go that far. He still sat on the couch but crawled a bit deeper into it. He tried to process the words spoken by her. But he knew from her lessons, that Rarity was a persistent mare. She would have gone to any length to get that she desired from anypony.

The unicorn dropped down to her knees as she took the pieces of skin that surrounded the shaft of his penis and giggled softly. "Oh, what's this?" she said before she pulled it up and looked into his eyes. "Don't tell me you're not peeled off yet?"

"Yes," was the only thing the stallion said in an embarrassed and hesitating tone.

"This is why all the smelly cum is accumulated here," Rarity continued to speak. She kept fiddling the skin between her fingers just to oy more with him.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. Hmm, wa, ha!"

"That's alright, if you peel it suddenly, it will go to waste," the teacher replied to the apology. After which she concentrated herself on the cock of the stallion. She pulled all of the skin down from it. Even though she had stroked it before, it was only then that she discovered the truth behind it.

Lunar released a small and soft 'wha' from the sudden downward motion. Rarity took a deep sniff from the cock. But almost in an instant had she covered her nose with a hand. "Eek, it's covered in shameful smegma," she said to him. The stench of it was the richest one she had ever smelled as some of the stuff managed to get off of it and unto her body. "It's even got in my eyes," the teacher said before she wiped her eyes clean again and took another sniff.

A sniff that was loud enough to make the young stallion plead for himself. "Please don't sniff it like that!" he begged her almost in a whisper.

Rarity listened to him while she pulled the skin down once again. Her mouth almost touched the meatus of his penis. Ever exhale through her mouth worked like a hot stimulants for it. "Is that so?" she asked in a persuading and seducing tone, "The truth is that you want me to sniff it shamefully. Isn't that right?" She took another sniff of it and moaned softly in response. "So smelly."

The stallion wanted to get her to a stop, but the experience he had received so far from her was too great to make her stop her doings. He let out a gentle moan before the mare spoke her words to him, "Repeat after me: _please suck my unwashed dick and eat my smegma_."

He had some great difficulties as the hottest mare on the entire school offered him something he had never experienced before, but he had to humiliate himself deeply before she would do it. He took his time to answer the question. After a couple second had Rarity interrupted the way of thoughts by simply saying, "Say it!" Her tone was dominant, intimidating even.

Her persuading power were unmatched by any other teacher though. With care he brought the words he wanted to speak out of his mouth. "P-Please suck my, unwashed dick a-and eat my smegma," he managed to repeat after her.

Rarity released the skin after it was pulled down all the way and held the cock in one of her hands. "Good, now look closely," she said before the deed would be done. Her mouth lowered itself all the way down to where her hand was. Her tongue made contact with the shaft like that. Lunar shivered a bit from the wet tongue against his cock. Yet the unicorn let it travel all the way up. It collected all sorts of things, from just squirted cum to smegma that had been there for weeks already.

She gave a small suck at the meatus before her tongue separated its contact with it but still hung out of her mouth in a gentle manner. The liquids traveled down from it and some even fell back unto the body of Lunar. "Haa! This stench is making me dizzy," she mumbled to herself. Her forefinger moved itself around his glans to collect even more of the smegma.

The teacher had collected as much as there possible could fit on her finger. It was brought to her mouth and she licked it up with her tongue. She used her other hand to hold the cock in a warm hold. That way it would keep its length and width. "My mouth is filled with your thick flavor. Don't blame me, if I throw up," Rarity managed to say before she swallowed the content. The content that was from her first lick over the cock and the collected smegma.

It was only then that she released the cock out of her hold and sets her moistened lips on the meatus. Her wet lips let the part sink into her mouth where it was met by her tongue. A tongue that went straight over the hole where the sperm came from and licked it a couple times before separating with it again. A string of saliva still connected the two parts. Though it was broken easily when the tongue went passed the shaft that had entered it.

"Wonderful!" Lunar exclaimed to her actions. He moaned from the motions made by the teacher. In order to get a hold of something, he wrapped his arms around his legs and spread them even further. It was something that would prevent her from bumping into them as she sucked on his dick with the greatest of ease. Rarity just went up and down the shaft with her lips as Lunar kept staring at everything to be seen. His cock that went in and out of her mouth, the body of the unicorn visible through the tight suit. "Miss, this is the first time, I experience something like this. M-My cock going in and out of your mouth," he confessed while she continued her job.

Rarity just went up and down the penis with her lips. She sucked on it ever so hard and took as much from it as possible in her mouth. Every time her lips moved up to the meatus, there was saliva from her that could be seen on the shaft. The blood vessels within it were clearly seen. "I'm, g-gonna cum inside your mouth!" the stallion said. She had reached the top of the shaft again when he said it. With her mouth almost empty, there was more than enough space for his cum to enter it.

Under another set of deep moans had the stallion released his semen for the third time. Even though Rarity had counted on a lot already, it was still too much for her. Some of it went down the shaft due to the fact she couldn't hold any more in her mouth and it had to go somewhere. The only sounds she made during the events where a set of moans. She let the semen fill her mouth and a couple lovable hurls while she had to swallow some of it even.

She rose her head up his dick and even though her mouth was filled half with his semen, Rarity managed to speak clearly towards him. "What a great taste and smell. Such a nasty dick you have here," Rarity said. She set her body on the couch and let his cock rest against her belly. Then she moved up to his mouth. "Now, open your mouth and taste it yourself," she added to her words.

The stallion did what was asked and opened his mouth below that of hers. The mare opened her own mouth. The teacher would have sent all of the stored semen out of hers and into his. Some of it got spilled and thus dripped down his cheek and chin but some fell in in his mouth. "See, your dick stinks! You have never washed it in all this time," Rarity spoke to him in an angered voice. But against her body, she could feel the blood that was pumped through the penis. The very blood that made it even harder than it already was. It aroused her, excited her, made her lust for it more.

"Yes, I, I do taste it," Lunar replied after he had swallowed most of it.

Rarity had one last trick up her sleeve. She was going to use it in full force when she noticed his penis getting hard once again. "Getting excited by your own cock's juices, you're disgraceful. Looks like you need a special lesson," she said to him. The mare rose up a bit and tore the suit apart between her legs in order to make her pussy accessible for his penis. "We're going to learn reproductive behavior, so that when miss Fluttershy asks about it, you can speak from firsthand experience," Rarity said while she let the hard top rest against the entrance of her vagina. "Let's practice using my body, pour your cum inside me, and try to get me pregnant."

Lunar's eyes grew small when he heard the words spoken by her but there was no escape from it, not from her. "Umm, I'm too young for this," he whispered in the vague hope she would hear it, thus putting a stop to the events before they escalated too much. Though it was all in vain. The unicorn pressed her body down unto his penis. The thick thing entered through the vaginal opening like a warm knife through butter as both of the fleshy parts were lubricated more than enough.

"Hurry up and cum inside me. Make, _me_, pregnant," she stressed on him in a hot yet persuading tone. Her legs locked around his waist and she held herself up by wrapping an arm around to his back. The mare just chuckled at the futile attempt of him to thrust his dick inside of her. Rarity shook her head in response. "You're really a useless foal! You won't find any mare as incompetent as yourself!" she spoke in an insulting manner. Then she moved up and down herself.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry!" Lunar said before the moans of the thrusting got the better of him. The feelings that raced through his body as she laid him down on the couch and continued to thrust were simply breathtaking. Yet he found the ability to speak. "Haah, my dick is, m-miss, your pussy feels great! I, I don't care about other mares, you're enough for me."

Rarity smirked and then locked his entire body between her legs. That way she had a total control over all of his movements. That was with the exception of one: his ejaculation. She decided to humiliate him even more for the original deeds against her. "Tell me the purpose of your hard cock raging inside my body," she spoke in an insulting and dominating tone towards him.

"It's, it's for you, mistress, to make you pregnant," the stallion managed to reply before the semen rushed once more through his penis and the heaviest of ejaculations happened right inside of the mare. Who on her turn released moans of the greatest of pleasures as she felt it shooting up the highest wall of her uterus. Streams of sweat ran down her entire body already, she had even gained a blush on her face. "Aaah..! I, I came. I'm really sorry for that!" Lunar pleaded for himself. The semen that traveled back got hold by the body of Rarity for the most part, but some of it managed to make its way down, out of her pussy.

"You don't have the courage to make a woman pregnant, and yet you came just like that, is your dick also useless?" she continued to speak against him while the ejaculation still happened. "If you are a coward down to your sperm, you can't possibly make me pregnant. Even if you wanted."

"I, I'm cumming a lot inside you!" the stallion replied to her. Streams of sweat ran down his face and he closed his eyes. His arms had managed to free themselves and had set them against the couch where he got a firm hold of the cushions.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, clumsily spraying your cum like that. You're really hopeless after all," the mare said. Rarity removed her body off of his penis and she laid down on the couch. One of her legs hung off of it as the other just relaxed against the back side of it with a bend knee. Her arms had taken their resting place behind her head and acted a s sort of pillow. Lunar looked a little confused at the scenery. "Show me some guts and make me cum," she said to him with a smirk.

"Y-You, I'll try my best."

"This time however, I'll let you move," she added to her words with a grin on her face. She opened her legs wide enough for his penis to enter her pussy again. Lunar tried to thrust it inside of her, but much further than an inch he didn't got. Rarity grew slightly irritated towards him. Though it was just all a sick play to her. "Hmph, with such a weak movement, I won't feel a thing."

Then he tried it again with a bit more power into the thrust. "Ugn, m-miss, miss." he said when he trusted further and further in her vagina. Lunar was proud of himself for having achieved such a personal victory. Little would he knew just what she had still in store for him.

"That's more like it. See, you can do it if you try," she replied in a passionate tone to his.

But then she did something that not even the stallion could foresee. In one swift and powerful motion had Rarity lifted her behind up and she send his cock once more, all the way up to the end of her vagina. "I'm gonna cum!" he shouted toward her as he used his arms to prevent himself from falling flat against the hard nipples of her breasts. "Can, can I cum deep inside you?" he asked like the fool he was.

"Well, since it's Lunar Aurora the _clumsy weakling_, I'll let you cum inside me," she answered under a moan and chuckle. She kept her legs high in the air though. She would thrust hard and fast against his cock, as he did the same to her.

"M-Miss!" Lunar shouted when he came for the fifth time since they started their play.

Rarity let her mane fall before one of her eyes as she felt his cock raging against her vaginal tube and discovered she got rather close to releasing her juices as well. "You're thrusting deep inside me! This useless, masochist foal is going to make me cum!" she spoke while the blush became redder. There were more streams of sweat that could be seen through the bodysuit. But then she came for the second time. The teacher released her own juices under shocks and moans of pleasure. Her own liquids were shot with more than enough power to leave the marehood in a mixture of sperm and female liquids right against the body of Lunar, as well as the couch they laid on.

Rarity opened her legs and the stallion came forth. They continued to shock and ejaculated together in symphony. Lunar moved up to one of her nipples and licked it even through the tight suit she wore. "Look at my pussy cumming," the unicorn just spoke to him. She hung her tongue out of her mouth and sweat streamed down her body. Even her nipples released some of their milk. Milk which the stallion licked up, like the good colt he was.

The sun shone gently through the windows of the classroom while the unicorn explained the Pythagorean theorem in the board behind her. Yet most of her students had more eyes for her butt and that what laid below the skirt she wore, then the actual lesson material. Rarity then turned herself around and leaned against the desk with her hands on the top as her magical aura disappeared from her horn. "Any questions?" she asked as her eyes went passed all of the students.

None of them rose their hands and she smirked gently by pulling up one side of her lips. "Good, then you homework shall be pages fifty to sixty. Most of it is explanations on how it works, but I still suggest you still read it. Some of you have more eye for other things. Once you have written down your homework, you may go," she spoke and almost right away, everypony started to pack their things. "With the exception of Lunar Aurora. I want to speak to you in my office, now."

Lunar's eyes turned near nothing as he gulped and placed all of things in his bags. His classmates rose up from their seating and continued to the next class –which would be biology given by miss Fluttershy.

Rarity had one last look at the stuff on her desk before she disappeared through a door. One which led over to her little office. There she plopped herself down on the couch under a deep sigh and crossed her legs over each other. Then the stallion entered the room and she looked over to him with a smile. "Close the door would you," she said. He did that was asked of him. "And have a seat."

Lunar found it all a bit odd but did that what was asked of him. He sat down on the cum filled couch where they fucked the other last time. "I was surprised actually, surprised that you immediately asked me for a fuck the first thing since we talked to one another. But I'm going to tell you a little secret though. I am wearing the panty that is drenched with your cum, it is still wet and I was worried everypony would find out them I'm all wet in between the legs," Rarity said to him.

"I, I'm sorry," the stallion replied to her. He already felt the clouds hanging over his head. But Rarity slowly started to undo the buttons of her blouse. The blue bra became visible once more.

"I'm being angry at you now, that where you are getting excited for," she spoke in her hot yet angry tone. Then she uncrossed her legs again. It gave him a view to her cum filled panty. "Students might come any time, but now, I want you _to lick and clean up your own cum_." The best punishment she could think of, for the dropped pictures.


End file.
